FoxSnake
by la tempete
Summary: Un Naruto/Anko!LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une one-shot ! C'est pour vous faire patienter le chapitre 26 qui arrivera demain !!

**FoxSnake**

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans le village. Il était heureux car aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses 17 ans. 17 ans et aucune petite amie. Oh bien sur, il y avait eu Hinata, ça avait duré une semaine. Ils avaient même pas été jusqu'au lit. Naruto voulait lui, mais elle avait rougi et dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Peu de temps après, elle partait avec Sasuke. Et Naruto avait entendu dire qu'il n'était plus puceau. Ensuite, il y avait eu Sakura, deux mois, ils avaient été au lit. Sakura avait adoré selon ses propres mots. Malgré cela, elle était partit elle aussi avec Lee. Naruto ne voulait plus de petite amie pour le moment. Même si Ino lui faisait de grands appels de pied. En vérité, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le draguait. Naruto ne pouvait plus se promener tranquille. Même maintenant dans très exactement 3 secondes il y aurait….

« Salut Naruto ! S'exclama une voix de femme derrière lui. Comment tu vas ?

-An….Anko ! » Naruto était surpris. Il s'attendait à voir la blonde, mais il avait devant lui la femme aux cheveux bruns. Naruto rougit car dans ses derniers rêves, il était, il ne savait pas pourquoi, avec Anko et dans un lit. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha il trouva une fausse excuse pour la repousser.

« Ne t'approche pas plus de moi ! Cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasse le même coup qu'a l'examen chuunin. » Il était vrai que Naruto avait toujours la cicatrice du kunai de l'examinatrice. Anko s'arrêta de marcher et se souvint du début de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Elle sourit et rougit. Elle avait honte de se souvenir. Elle avait changé depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Orochimaru dans la forêt. Elle était plus adulte qu'avant. Et puis, elle ne changé plus de petit-ami dès qu'elle les avait amené jusqu'au lit. En fait, elle n'en avait plus depuis la forêt. Ca ne lui manqué pas vraiment, car ses anciens petit-amis étaient des losers. Ils ne lui donnaient aucun plaisir. Ils étaient là pour qu'elle s'amuse avec eux. Maintenant elle en recherchait un qui puisse durer plus longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle se rapprocha un peu de Naruto et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Tu veux pas qu'on marche un peu ? Proposa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de parler avec un homme en ce moment.

-Si….Si tu veux. » Bégaya le blond. Ils prirent la direction de la grande rue qui traverser tout Konoha. Tous les passants les regarder passer avec une grande surprise. C'était rare de voir Anko se promener, mais en plus avec un homme et encore plus impressionnant, elle était avec Naruto, le démon Kyûbi ! Ils marchaient et parlaient en même temps de tout et de rien. Soudain Ino arriva devant eux et se mit en face de Naruto, en ignorant totalement Anko.

« Salut Naruto !! S'exclama Ino toute joyeuse. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais…Ouais….Je vais bien. Dit-il avec un ton lassé.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? Proposa la blonde.

-Il fait déjà un tour avec moi ! Répliqua sèchement Anko.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Ino avec dégoût.

-Inutile de te dire qui je suis. Dit Anko.

-Et pourquoi tu te balades avec lui ? » Interrogea à nouveau Ino. Anko ne voulut pas gaspiller sa salive et se rapprocha dangereusement du blond. Elle mit son bras gauche autour de la taille du réceptacle blond. Naruto rougit et devint encore plus rouge quand elle posa sa tête sur son bras droit. Ino ouvrit de grands yeux et Naruto reprit sa route avec Anko sous le bras. Ino ne bougea pas et Naruto dit :

« Elle nous regarde encore !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ? Demanda la dame aux serpents.

-A ton avis… » Naruto regarda Anko dans les yeux et rougit. Il détourna son regard mais Anko prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ino tomba les fesses par terre quand elle les vit s'embrassant. Naruto lui rougissait de plus en plus, si cela était possible. Le pire était qu'il ne trouvait pas cette sensation désagréable. Il trouvait qu'elle embrassait beaucoup mieux que Sakura et Hinata réunit. Il ne répondait pas au baiser qui devenait langoureux. Anko prit ses mains et les posa sur ses propres fesses. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Anko rompit le baiser et regarda Naruto. Elle sourit et lui dit :

«Tu as passé le premier test ! Et sois moins coincé ! Tu en auras besoin pour la suite !!

-Hein quel suite ? Demanda le blond, intrigué et surpris.

-On va chez toi !! » S'exclama Anko en tirant le blond par le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fit entrer le blond. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et Naruto fit un double tour de clé.

Naruto embrassa langoureusement la brune , et ferma la porte de son appartement sans rompre le baisé . A peine rentré que Anko enleva son haut et se jeta sur Naruto qui tomba a la renverse , ils étaient trop pressés pour aller jusque au lit , un désir monté en eux. Un désir incontrôlable qui leur disait ici et maintenant . Naruto qui tout a l'heure était hésitant avait perdu tous ses doutes et embrassa Anko qui elle avait entrouvert sa bouche pour laissée le libre accès a la langue du blond. Le dit blond c'était mis à califourchon sur Anko et il commençait a la caresser au niveau du ventre et des hanches. Anko ne resta pas insensible a ces caresses et lâcha des petit gémissement . Le blond retira le Soutient-Gorge de Anko et commença a lui masser les seins tant dit que sa bouche descendait vers le coup de la brune . Puis il continua encore de descendre jusqu'aux seins de la brune. Il en prit un en bouche tandis qu'il continuait d'appliquait son massage sur le deuxième . Au bout de quelques minutes Anko ne tenant plus et fit comprendre au blond qu'elle en voulait plus , le blond déboutonna le jean de Anko ainsi que se dernier morceau de tissu qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin , puis lui aussi retira ses vêtements et pénétra Anko doucement « Tu sais c'est pas ma première fois tu peux y aller plus fort! »dit elle entre deux gémissement . Alors Naruto accéléra le rythme , les cris d'Anko était de plus en plus fort et Naruto allait de plus en plus vite , mais d'un coup les deux ne ternirent plus et jouirent avec une synchronisation parfaite , et Naruto se retira d'Anko et s'allongea a côté d'elle (je rappelle qu'ils sont par terre) et lui dit :  
« Tu a aimée?  
-J'ai adoré tu veux dire !!  
-An ..Anko ?  
- Oui ?  
-Tu ne croit pas que c'était une erreur ?  
-Non et je veux resté avec toi. »  
Et elle l'embrassa , et c'est ainsi que un nouveau couple se forma a Konoha

voila c'est fini bah toute l'histoire était de greenday sauf le lemon que j'ai fais moi (c'est mon premier soyez indulgent) .

Je profite de la fin de la one-shot pour vous demander le prochain couple que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans une prochaine one-shot. Voici les couples que je vous propose :

Naruto/Shizune

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Temari

Naruto/Tenten


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les prémices

**FoxSnake**

**Chapitre 2 : Les prémices**

Naruto sautait de branches en branches, en accélérant progressivement. Sa tenue noire et orange était couverte de sang. Il avait le regard dur et froid, et serrait avec force le poing droit. Il regardait droit devant lui, vers le village de Konoha qui se dessinait derrière la forêt qu'il traversait. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il jaillit du dernier arbre, et atterrit sur la muraille protégeant son village. Il plissa les yeux, car le soleil était resplendissant aujourd'hui, puis sauta vers le bureau de la Godaime. Après avoir traversé le village sur tout sa longueur, il frappa au carreau du bureau de l'hokage, qui écrivait sur une feuille jaunie. Quand elle reconnut le visage du jinchuuriki, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Le jeune ninja y entra, et à peine Tsunade avait refermée la fenêtre qu'elle demanda :

« Tu les as trouvé ?!

-Je ne suis pas blessé merci...Répondit Naruto en grimaçant devant l'attitude de son supérieur.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot !!! Les as-tu trouvés !?!!

-Ouais...Frontière nord du pays de l'herbe, entourés de ninjas. Récapitula le blond, le regard sérieux.

-Combien ?

-Ils sont innombrables...Ils m'ont repéré, mais j'ai réussi à cacher mon identité et à m'échapper.

-Très bien...Va voir au quartier général pour qu'on t'y donne le détail de ta prochaine mission de genin, et revient me voir ensuite pour que je donne ta prochaine mission d'ANBU ! Maintenant, sors du bureau sans discuter, je ne veux pas qu'un éventuel espion puisse repérer notre discussion ! »

Le blond soupira puis sortit du bureau. Il mit ses mains dans les poches, puis se dirigea lentement vers le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment des Hokage. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, serrant toujours sa main droite, mais bougeant de temps en temps ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient encore bouger. Il ferma les yeux quand il serra un peu trop fort la main et grimaça de douleur. Il accéléra un peu l'allure quand son ventre grouilla.

Anko était assise dans un fauteuil, face à une demi-douzaine de ninjas de Konoha.Ceux-ci lisaient un parchemin puis regardaient le comptoir où étaient accoudés les secrétaires du village chargés de distribués de distribuer des missions et de payer les ninjas ayant effectués leur devoir. Anko attendait les bras croisés, et ses yeux semblaient lancés des éclairs lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard d'un autre ninja. Ceux-ci baissaient immédiatement le regard, revenant à le lecture d'un parchemin sur les nouvelles du village. Soudain, un des comptoirs se libéra et Anko se leva lentement. Un ninja fut plus rapide qu'elle et voulut prendre sa place, mais se rétracta en croisant le regard de la brune, qui commençait déjà à sortir un de ses kunais. Quand elle s'accouda au comptoir, elle tendit la main, et l'homme face à elle lui donna tout de suite une grosse liasse de billets. Anko compta les billets, puis sourit. Alors que l'homme allait lui donner un ordre de mission, Anko se retourna en entendant soudainement des murmures montés dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, et vit alors Naruto, devant l'escalier. Le blond lui sourit timidement, mais la brune se retourna aussitôt et dit d'une voix forte :

« Uzumaki Naruto ! Tu vas venir en salle d'interrogatoire avec moi, pour éclairer les informations du village.

-Hein ? Mais je sais rien moi !! » S'exclama le blond.

Mais alors qu'il allait se justifier, il fut tirer en arrière par Anko. Il remarqua alors les regards de compassion de tous les ninjas présents dans la pièce. Naruto ferma les yeux puis se laissa tirer. Sa course forcée fut soudainement stoppée, et il se retrouva projeté dans une pièce lumineuse, où les murs et le sol étaient entièrement recouverts de carrelage. En tournant rapidement la tête, il remarqua qu'il venait d'atterrir dans les toilettes des hommes. Il se retrouva alors plaqué contre le carrelage, et posa automatiquement ses mains sur les fesses d'Anko qui se plaqua contre lui. Celle-ci l'embrassa furieusement en posant ses mains sur les joues de son blond. S'en suivit entre eux une furieuse bataille pour la dominance sur l'autre.Naruto déchira la veste beige de la brune, alors que celle-ci faisait de même avec sa veste orange couverte de sang. Quand elle rompit le baiser, la dame aux serpents descendit dangereusement sa main, avec laquelle elle baissa le pantalon noir du blond, ainsi que son caleçon vert. Elle sourit puis embrassa rapidement Naruto. Elle descendit alors jusqu'à son sexe et souffla sur le gland du jinchuuriki. Celui-ci gémit, puis parvint à dire :

« Anko...Il pourrait y avoir du monde qui arrive...

-Plus maintenant...Souffla la juunin. En effet, elle venait de faire apparaître une dizaine de serpents qui bloquèrent la porte. Maintenant à nous deux...

-Anko je viens juste de rentrer de miss...Aaaaah... » Gémit-il en sentant la langue de sa petite-amie glisser tout le long de son sexe.

Anko sourit, puis posa tout doucement le bout de sa langue sur son gland. Naruto lâcha des râles de plaisir, à la plus grande joie de la juunin. Elle lécha tout le gland de son compagnon léchant plus lentement et délicatement aux endroits sensibles.Puis, le femme aux serpents mit entièrement le sexe de son partenaire de sa bouche. S'en suivit des cris de plaisirs provenant de Naruto. Anko passait attentivement sa langue sur le sexe de son homme, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort. La juunin posait parfois plus longuement sa langue sur le gland de Naruto, puis recommençait ses mouvements, passant parfois plusieurs fois de suite au même endroit. Le jinchuuriki commença peu à peu à trembler de tout ses membres, Puis il cria le nom de sa compagne, et éjacula copieusement dans sa bouche. Anko sortit le sexe de Naruto de sa bouche, puis lécha tout le liquide blanc qu'il proposait. Après avoir « nettoyé » le sexe du blond, elle sourit, puis remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser, puis la serra tendrement contre lui. Une fois le baiser rompu, la brune posa sa tête contre le torse musclé du shinobi, qui murmura : « Tu m'as manqué, Anko... ». La juunin sourit une fois de plus, puis enroula ses bras autour du cou du genin. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis Naruto prit la parole :

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte d'ici...Des mecs risquent de faire dans leur froc si on bloque la porte plus longtemps...

-Tu as raison... » Répondit Anko, sans quitter les yeux bleu océan de son compagnon.

Deux minutes plus tard, Naruto sortait devant Anko, qui lui avait attaché les mains avec un de ses serpents. Anko avait un regard meurtrier, et semblait serrer fort les liens qui retenaient le ninja blond captif. La brune murmura : « Si tu essaies encore une seule fois de t'échapper par les toilettes ou autres lieux, j'ordonne au serpent au venin mortel qui te retient de te mordre ! » Naruto soupira de frayeur, puis avança vers les escaliers menant à la sortie du quartier général des missions. Lorsqu'ils disparurent complètement à l'angle d'un mur, des ninjas apparurent et se regardèrent avec des visages inquiets et perplexes. L'un deux prit la parole, en élevant sa voix au-dessus des murmures assourdissants autour de lui :

« Il a pas de chance, ce mec...Aller en salle d'interrogatoire avec Mitarashi Anko...Personne n'en revient indemne...Il va être obligé de tout craché...

-Déjà il a dû souffrir dans les toilettes vu les cris qu'il a poussé...

-Évidemment qu'il a souffert ! S'exclama un ninja. Je te rappelle qu'il s'est retrouvé tout seul avec Anko, la spécialiste en torture, assassinat et interrogatoires, ancienne élève du sanin Orochimaru !! En plus il a l'air de s'être débattu, puisque la veste d'Anko n'était plus là...Il va vraiment souffrir. »

Naruto et Anko rentrèrent à toute vitesse dans leur appartement. La blonde se dépêcha de fermer la porte, et Naruto se retourna, les mains toujours attachées. Anko se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis posa sa main sur le torse du blond et le poussa doucement vers leur chambre. Naruto la regarda puis demanda :

« Tu vas pas me détacher trente secondes ? J'ai envie d'éclater la gueule du mec qui t'as un peu trop regardé devant la maison !

-Tu le feras, si tu me fais plaisir. Promit Anko en le poussant vers la chambre.

-Euh Anko...Tu voudrais pas me détacher ? Demanda timidement la blond en regardant sa compagne.

-Nope. Répondit-elle en souriant. En tous cas, pas temps que tu n'auras pas accomplis ta pars du contrat...

-Juste une dernière question...Il est pas venimeux...Hein...?!

-Tu verras bien... » Déclara-t-elle en le poussant sur le lit, et en sautant sur lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Bureau de l'hokage :

Naruto et Anko se tenaient droits face au bureau de Tsunade, derrière lequel la blonde était assise et regardait dehors. Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce que le couple et la sanin. Quand Tsunade se tourna vers les deux shinobis, Naruto prit la parole :

« Pourquoi t'as voulus qu'on vienne aussitôt, la vieille ?! Et pour quelle mission ?!

-Je vous ai fait venir suite à la dernière mission que tu as effectué, Naruto, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ouais...Répondit Naruto en serrant son poing droit.

-Tu sais qu'elle était le but de cette mission, mais Anko le sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Tsunade en regardant la juunin.

-En effet. Naruto n'a rien voulu me dire sur cette fameuse mission qui lui a prit un mois...

-Il s'agissait d'une mission de niveau ANBU, niveau que, comme tu le sais, Naruto a. Il devait observer un groupe de cinq shinobis déserteur des villages de Suna, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo et Oto. Ces cinq shinobis se sont regroupés dans un endroit inconnu, jusqu'à ce que Naruto les trouve. Ils sont, ou plutôt étaient à la frontière nord du pays de l'herbe.

-Quelles étaient leurs niveau dans leur villages ? Demanda Anko.

-C'est là le problème, quatre d'entre eux avait largement le potentiel pour devenir un Kage, sauf le déserteur de Konoha.

-Il était de quel niveau ?

-Aspirant ninja. Déclara Tsunade.

-C'était un grand rival de Konoha-Maru. Expliqua Naruto.

-Et quels snot leur but ?

-On n'en sait rien...Soupra Tsunade en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas un groupe monté pour jouer aux échecs. Et j'en viens maintenant à votre convocation si rapide. Ce groupe, était à la frontière du pays de l'herbe, comme tu l'as dis Naruto. Mais un messager de ce pays nous a envoyé un message de la plus haute importance. Les cinq déserteurs auraient semble-t-il à rallier à eux une véritable nuée de ninjas de différents pays. J'ai envoyé des chasseurs de déserteurs aux alentours da la frontière de Konoha, pour palier à une attaque surprise, mais j'ai envie de connaître leur réelle puissance ! Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko ! Je vous ordonne de vous rendre au pays de l'herbe, de repérer la trace de ces cinq déserteur, et si possible de les capturer !!

-D'accord...» Répondit le blond sans aucune motivation. Il sortit du bureau, suivit par Anko, laissant l'hokage seule dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin...

Naruto et Anko couraient dans une plaine verte déserte. Cette espace vide semblait interminable pour le couple, qui courait dedans depuis une demi-heure. Le soleil sembalit s'être levé depuis très peu de temps, puisque l'horizon avait encore quelques nuages teintés de rouge. Naruto regardait à sa droite distraitement, comme pour essayer de se distraire durant cet interminable voyage. Il passa à toute vitesse devant une dune, et tourna la tête vers sa droite à ce moment là. Anko fixa son visage et hocha la tête en continuant sa course. Soudain, ils firent demi-tour, et la brune sauta très haut. Elle plongea ses mains dans sa pochette d'armes, et en sortit des dizaines de kunais et shurikens. Elle les lança vers la dune qu'ils venaient de passer. Les projectiles n'étant pas lancer assez fort, ce fut au tour du jinchuuriki de sauter, qui exécutait une série de signes. Celle-ci se finit par le signe du chien, et le blond remplit ses poumons d'air. Il souffla alors une énorme rafale, qui emporta les armes de projections jusqu'à la dune. Un énorme animal à la peau verte apparut alors, et arrêta toutes les armes. Cependant, la bête verte fut rapidement caché par un nuage noir. Il y eut des mouvements derrière la bête, et cinq personnes soufflèrent la nuage vers le ciel. Une femme au bandeau de Suna apparut clairement, debout derrirèe la bête, et deux petits éventails à la main. Elle avait les cheveux roux, et des yeux noirs. A côté d'elle se tenait une homem aux cheveux noir et blanc en pétard. Cet homem avait des lunettes de soleil sur le front, et la main droite tatoué d'éclairs noirs. A sa droite se tenait un autre homme qui portait des lunettes oranges sur ses yeux, un bonnet noir où il y avait le symbole du village de Kiri. La tenue de cet homme était étrange, car son pull, sa ceinture et l'arrière de son bonnet était recouvert d'yeux rouges. Il tenait dans sa main droite un baton de bois dont le bout était divisé en deux losanges. Une autre femme aux cheveux blancs et à la tenue de la même couleur immaculée regardait l'endroit d'où était partit les projectiles. Enfin, au milieu de ces quatres ninjas était placé un gamin, pas plus âgé que six ans, un bonnet rouge sang descendu jusqu'à ces sourcils. Celui-ci semblait être à la tête de ces quatres déserteurs, puisqu'il avait sur ses bras les quatres bandeaux rayés des villages de Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Oto. Alors que le petit garçon allait faire un pas vers l'avant, un kunai se plaça juste sous sa gorge. Le jeune déserteur n bougea pas d'un poil, mais ces quatres compères sortirent leurs kunais et les lancèrent sur Naruto qui était apparut derrière eux. Qaund le blond se reçut les armes, il disparut en fumée. Les cinq ninjas levèrent alors la tête pour voir des centaines de silhouettes arrivaient sur eux à toute vitesse. La femme aux cheveux blancs cria aux autres de ne rien faire, puis tendit une main vers les clones du jinchuuriki. Ceux-ci furent alors balayé par un cyclone fait de milliards de boules de neige très résistantes. Alors que la kunoichi souriait, elle fut attrapée par un serpent venant d'Anko, qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres des cinq ninjas. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs fonça les sourcils, et allait riposter par un autre jutsu, quand Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, le poing en avant. Il alalit la frapper quand le petit garçon tendit un doigt et stoppa avec celui-ci le poing droit de Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fixa le jeune ninja, qui regarda un moment le poignet droit du blond puis dit d'une voix glacial et effrayante pour un enfant de cet âge :

« Ne seait-ce pas là le ninja auquel nous avons pété le poignet droit ?

-Je me disais bien que sa tête me disais quelque chose. Murmura l'homme aux lunettes oranges. Dois-je le tuer ? Demanda-t-il en posa sa main sur son bâton.

-Non ! Tu ne le tues pas, Shikafuti ! Ordonna le petit garçon. Je sens en lui une profonde haine...Il est en colère...En colère contre Konoha...Il pourrait rejoindre notre groupe...Affirma le chef des cinq.

-Je sais pas d'où tu sors ces conneries, mais j'ai aut ant de haine que tu le dis en moi. Déclara Naruto en reculant. Alors qu'il allait lancé un jutsu, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-_**Tu penses qu'il parlait de toi, gamin**_ ? Demandait sans cesse la voix.

-Cette voix...Kyûbi...?!

-_**Ce gosse me plait...Il a su lire en toi, il a une puissance de taré, et il à la tête de déserteur, et il a semble-t-il une haine envers tout les villages ninjas...Comme moi **_!!!

-Fermes-la !!!! » Ordonna Naruto en criant dans la réalité.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers lui, et Anko desserra accidentellemetn sa pression autour de la femme blanche. Celle-ci en profita immédiatement pour lancer des pieux de glace vers la juunin, qui sauta en l'air pour les esquiver. Mais, à peine avait-elle levée la main pour riposter que son estomac fut transpercé par un petit poing. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, puis cracha une grosse gerbe de sang, et tomba lourdement, à plat ventre sur le sol. Le petit garçon, lui, semblait comme flotté dans l'air, et se posa aussi légérement qu'une feuille sur la terre à moitié gelée. Il regarda son poing droit ensaglanté, puis, relevant les yeux vers Naruto qui avait la main sur le visage, il demanda d'une voix narquoise : « C'est tout ? ». Le blond baissa la tête, fit glisser sa main sur tout son visage, puis releva soudainement la tête. Ce geste provoqua une telle onde de choc, que les qautres ninjas furent déstabiliser, hormis le petit garçon, qui n'avait même pas bouger. Il souriait de plus en plus, en voyant les yeux bleus océans de Naruto devinrent rouges, ses cicatrices sur les joues s'élargirent, et une queue de chakra rouge sang apparaître dans son dos. Le blond se mit alors à quatre pattes sur le sol, serrant ses mains aux ongles longs, et ses mâchoires aux canines de vampires. Alors qu'il chargeait le petit garçon, le jinchuuriki cria : « _**Je t'ai**_ _**dis de la fermer**_ !!!!! »

Voilà !!!!! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Envoyez des commentaires, s'il vous-plait, ça me fera super plaisir . Et comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre, l'histoire se finira dans trois chapitres maintenant !! 


End file.
